Between Pleasure and Pain
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The line between pain and pleasure is thin, sometimes the risk of getting hurt for the pleasure was worth it.


_**Authors Note: **_Thanks to Bola for helping me out during the writing of this story._**  
><strong>_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't Harry Potter and I don't own any money from it, everything belongs to J.K Rowling. _**  
><strong>_

_**Warning: **_Sex Read at own risk._**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Between pleasure and pain<strong>_

"I's jus', ye know, after she... I been a bit lonely," Hagrid uttered, before a sea of tears started to flow from his eyes.

"There, there Hagrid, it is going to be okay," said Professor McGonagall calmly, trying to stroke some away. This was not the first time he had been heartbroken over Madam Maxime.

Minerva couldn't even capture what he said next as he was crying so heavily. She instead led him into her arms so she could hold him while he continued to cry.

Minerva looked over at the barman over his shoulder, getting a feeling that she should probably get Hagrid out of there, so she whispered, "Hagrid, I do think it is better that we go home.

"I dunno wanna go home!" Hagrid protested loudly, slamming this mug down in the table so hard that the butterbeer went everywhere.

"Hagrid, will you please listen," said Minerva in a firmer tone.

He didn't answer her; instead he got up and started to walk towards the exit. Minerva sighed heavily; following after him to make anything didn't happen to him on the way back.

* * *

><p>It's uncertain how it happened, but both Minerva and Hagrid ended up in his hut continuing to talk there. Or maybe that is more correct to say that he continued to sob over another glass there.<p>

"Yer beautiful, ye know tha'? Maybe not as beautiful as…" he stopped, and bent a bit forward as he said this, looking into her teal green eyes.

Minerva couldn't help but raise her eyebrows at the first compliment about her exterior in decades. She had never gotten many to begin with… About her intelligence, loyalty and her hard work, yes, but not about her beauty, and certainly not in recent years. She then in a very dry tone said, "You have drunk too much, Rubeus. You don't know what you're saying."

"I ain't drunk," he objected, knowing he was not completely sober either. Then again neither was Minerva at this point. Hagrid bent a bit forward, and before she could really react his lips were locking onto hers. Minerva knew she should have retracted, but instead she returned the kiss.

Rubeus was just about to deepen the kiss when he suddenly backed away instead. He looked at her saying, "I shouldn't a dun tha."

Minerva looked at him with tender eyes, saying, "Rubeus, you haven't done anything wrong, or I would have objected."

"'s just tha' ye always've been off limits," he said, with a sigh.

"What do you mean, I haven't been in a relationship in decades," she said confused, trying to remember when she was with anyone last. She quickly concluded it must have been decades as the last she remembered was from her time as a student as Hogwarts.

"But ye'nd Dumbledore?" he said, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"We were close, but not like that," she said with a very heavy sigh. There was a time when she hoped they would become more. At least before she found out why that could never happen. That however didn't make her love him any less.

Hagrid didn't answer to this, just nodded in an understanding way. There become an awkward silence between them, and for a moment he was sure he could see a tear run down her cheek. He wanted to say something, but he knew that no matter what he said, nothing could take away the pain either of them felt, so he remained quiet. He again looked into her teal green eyes, before he leaned in for another kiss. Once again Minerva didn't back away, she instead leaned in, welcoming him, letting her lips part a little for his tongue to slide inside and mingle with her own.

Minerva could feel his hot breath mixing with her own, as their tongues continued to play. Shivers of lust ran down her spine as she let a moan escape into his mouth. Slowly he retracted, panting inches from her lips, needing some air before continuing.

Minerva somehow managed to remove both his vest and shirt while she continued to kiss him, even more eagerly than before. Hagrid in return got off her emerald green robe, and then stopped just to look at her. The older woman looked back at him, slightly flushed, panting mildly; her teal green eyes seemed clouded. She was now only wearing a see-through, well-worn, and white under robe. Beneath it he could eye her emerald green underwear.

She of course looked back at the younger man, he was panting heavily, and she could see how his hairy chest was going up and down rapidly. She looked a bit further down his body, eying his erection, causing her to smile. She had never pictured that his torso would actually be as fit as it was, but seeing him like this made her body tingle.

Hagrid wasted no more time; he picked up the slender woman and carried her to the bedroom where he laid her down in the bed. He then looked at her with puzzled face.

"What is wrong?" she asked, looking back at him with worried eyes.

"'s just…" he stopped, blushing mildly. He was wondering how to get between her legs, when he was so much bigger and he knew she could not possibly spread her legs that wide.

As she had read his mind, she sat down on her knees, leading him in the same position, placing his hands on her waist. He smiled thankfully, slowly removing her under-robe, looking at her with questioning eyes. Minerva nodded at him, but as soon as it was gone she seemed more insecure. He let one of his big hands reach out and stroke her cheek, raising her chin, before he bent his head only to kiss her in a reassuring and loving way.

His hand slowly went down her side, exploding every little inch, making her moan. She broke free from him, only to arch a bit backwards in delight by his gentle touches. Hagrid looked at her with wondering eyes, surprised that she was this lean considering how old she was. He let his hand go back up only to remove her bra. Minerva aware of what was happening let her hands quickly let go of him, only to cover her breasts, blushing like crazy. Minerva knew because she was more slender than most women her breasts was therefore also smaller. By age they were left to hang more than before, even if they were still firm. She didn't mind this at most times, but sometimes like now she wished they were bigger, so that she would have more to offer him.

Hagrid looked at her, the woman sheltering herself in front of him. She was giving him a shameful look; only in his eyes she had nothing to be ashamed of. In his eyes she was perfect.

He again let his hand go to raise her chin, so their eyes again meet. He then, very carefully let his hands remove hers, only to caress her breasts in a very gentle and loving way, making her moan once more, and slowly again, lay down on the bed. He bent down to kiss along her collarbone, amazed by the softness of her skin. His lips eagerly explored every inch down to her breasts. His tongue and lips stroking over every little part of her left breast, while his rough fingers were caressing over the right.

Minerva were twisting and moaning out in delight, happy to finally being touched like that. When his other hand seemed to be moving down her body, she however froze up.

"No…no…" she whispered between her heavy panting.

Hagrid looked at her in surprise, before asking, "'aven't you?"

"I have, but it is so long ago, that I hardly remember it," Minerva answered. It was true; she in deed had had sex once or twice in her youth with the same boy. They were at the time dating, but they left it at that neither seemed to be want to continue their relations. Why Minerva didn't quite seem to remember as the experience hadn't been bad after her recollection.

She however hadn't been with anyone since that, work and war had come in the way of everything else. She simply hadn't had time for silly things like falling in love nor have lovers in between everything else that had gone on in the life. She quickly concluded that after the war she could have done just that, but…

Hagrid looked at her with questioning eyes, wondering if she wanted him to stop. Minerva only took one moment to go through both options; before she nodded that it was okay for him to go on, but careful.

Hagrid that now was sitting on his knees next to her, rather than between her legs, let his fingers caress along her outer thigh. Again Minerva's lusts seemed to be awaken, her body was begging for more, wanting him. Wanting to feel him more than she already was.

Hagrid let go of her darkened nipple, only to let his eyes meet hers. He didn't know which of them that were panting the heaviest, but he knew that they both were doing just that.

Very slowly his index finger slid between her folds after feeling the outside of her sex, which to his surprise were hairless. Minerva shivered lightly only by this touch, before she again tensed a little feeling him near her opening.

She couldn't help to bit her bottom lip hard, afraid of the pain she was almost certain would come. She knew that his penis would most likely have been at least three times bigger; then again he had bigger fingers than anyone she knew.

The old woman did her best to calm herself for it hurt less. She felt his finger slide into her so slow that it was hardly any movement at all, before he stopped completely. Minerva let out a whimper and twisted in pain. Then she started to pant fast, trying to get used to the feeling of having him there.

"Minerva…?" Hagrid questioned, looking at the woman beneath him. Her eyes were shut hardly together, and her chest was going up and down faster than he had ever before seen. She was in pain that much was clear, but he couldn't tell how much pain she really in, or if she wanted him to retract.

Minerva that had heard him use her first name slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. She could see his genuine concern, knowing what he was asking even if he hadn't said it. The way he used her first name and the way he was looking at her was enough.

Her hand reached for his free hand, that were at the moment resting on her breast, making him let go and entwine with hers. The couple looked deeply into each other's eyes.

Minerva somehow managed to slow her breathing down a bit, before she nodded at him. Hagrid started to go slowly in and out of her, but by her encouragement he soon went faster and faster.

Minerva that firstly had held on to his hand as hardly as she could; slowly started to loosen her grip a little as the pain seemed to decrease. She very slowly took the lead, showing him at what pace she wanted him, looking into his eyes the whole time. Nothing made their eye contact break for even a second.

When she slowly came, she felt herself tighten around his finger, her body tensing up and raising up half from the sheet, her eyes closing in pleasure.

Hagrid smiled at her as he very carefully retracted to not causing her anymore harm. He slowly let his head rest on her chest, looking up at her. Minerva's hands were caressing through his bushy hair. He smiled warmly up at her and she smiled back, her eyes showing him great satisfaction. As her panting slowly died away along with her shivers she whispered, "Thank you Rubeus."

"You are welcome, Minerva," he said, looking at her with loving eyes, still feeling aroused, but ignoring it for the time being.

As soon as Minerva had managed to gather herself a bit more she turned over and looked into Hagrid's kind, black eyes. She gently bent over and kissed his lips once more, before smiling warmly at him.

He smiled back, carefully stroking her cheek. Minerva started to gradually kiss and stroke his hairy chest, making him growl louder and louder, working her way down, until she reached his throbbing limb.

Minerva looked from the panting Hagrid to his huge limb, swallowing hard. She knew it was only fair that she had him inside her, but she also knew it would hurt, and a lot. Not to mention the fact that she didn't know how to get on top, considering how wide he was.

Hagrid, who could not feel her anymore, raised his head, feeling her doubt. He was about to speak, when she motioned him not to. He frowned as she said, "Can you please sit up?"

The younger man nodded and did as she requested. She very carefully widened herself, before lowering onto him. Hagrid looked at her with worried eyes, holding his hands out for her to grasp. Minerva took them both before lowering herself fully down on him.

Hagrid looked at her: she was shutting her eyes hardly together, her chest going fast up and down, and she was in fact heaving for air, adjusting to him.

"Minerva…?" he whispered, seeing her pain filled expression.

Never before in all her living years, had Minerva felt any pain that could be compared to this. It felt like she was being ripped apart by having him inside her. He was so much bigger than she could ever have expected. She could hear he was speaking to her, but she was unable to say anything, so she just sat there, feeling her chest going up and down, faster than ever before, feeling him filling her up completely.

She took a long, deep breath before she started to ride him, slow at first, but then she increased, faster and faster, never letting go of his hands. Not even when she could feel his big release inside her and that she was tightening around him, shivering hardly.

As she collapsed on top of him, he captured her, feeling how the fragile woman slowly stopped shaking, and just lay there on top. He somehow managed to retract himself from her, hearing a whimper of pain while doing so.

"Minerva," he whispered in a very soft tune. She didn't answer. He looked down at her: her eyes were closed and she had loosened her grip on his hands. He smiled, calling out her name two more times, but no answer, so he assumed she was sleeping. He cast a spell, making sure the lights got turned off, before he pulled a cover over them so she wouldn't get cold during the night.

As he closed his eyes he thought he could hear her whisper, "Thank you." As he however wasn't sure, he just fastened his grip, making sure she was well protected, before closing his eyes to get some rest as well.

* * *

><p>Minerva woke up early the next morning, finding herself curled up close to Hagrid. She looked at him with great affection, smiling. She wondered what had made her do what she did the night before, but she didn't regret any of her actions. Minerva slowly broke free from his loving embrace, and sat up in the bed. She could feel her head pounding, she should have known better than to drink that much. Although this time it had led to something wonderful, and even if she was a bit sore, she wouldn't have it any other way. She slowly got out of the bed, and started to locate her clothes from the night before, only to get them back on.<p>

Hagrid that normally was a heavy sleeper still woke up by her roaming around his hut. He slowly opened his eyes, looking at her a little confused.

"Ye're leaving?" he questioned, wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Not yet, but soon, I have things to tend to," Minerva sighed, nodding in the direction of Hogwarts.

He nodded, looking at her now messed up hear, smiling warmly at her. She slowly tried to straighten that out, but realized it would be impossible without a comb, and not feeling like casing a spell to get on there, she left it be. For once.

She again sat down on his bedside: looking into his black eyes; they showed noting more than great love and affection. Then it changed to worry as he asked, "Ye hurt?"

She thought a moment before answering, "It will pass. You shouldn't worry about it."

He sighed, his eyes suddenly became very sad, and he really didn't want to hurt her. Minerva looked at the younger man, his eyes filled with sadness and regret. Her hand immediately went up to stroke his cheek, as she whispered, "You have done nothing wrong Rubeus, it will be okay I promise."

He nodded and was about to say something, when she put a finger on his lips, making him go quiet. Instead she bent forward, kissing them. She smiled, saying, "Thank you for last night, I really did need that. I have to go, but see you in the great hall for breakfast."

He nodded, giving her another kiss, before she slowly walked towards the door. Just as she was about to leave, she turned to him and said, "We'll continue this in my chambers tonight."

Hagrid couldn't help, but let a little chuckle escape his lips, watching her leave. He knew things would never be the same between them again.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
